


Days Of Future Passed

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bigotry, Blow Jobs, Drama, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Male Slash, Past Abuse, Rimming, Violence, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world as ruled by mankind is about to come to an end and their fate rests in the hands of an abused Were-cougar, a orphaned Were-wolf and one special human.  Will they be able to safe mankind from itself, or will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **AN 1:** To the artist, **angstpuppy** \- thank you for a wonderful piece of art.  
>  **AN 2:** A huge thank you to the wonderful **tan_kat** for stepping in and doing the hard work in getting this fic in shape for this posting!  
>  **AN 3:** Thank you to **spn_reversebang** for hosting this challenge once again.

**Days Of Future Passed**

**Prologue**

_'When days darkened and became more feared than the nights that followed, men nearly became extinct as they became the hunted. They tried to keep together, filled up those few cities that were still standing, but the age of man was on its knees._

Only those who knew how to live off the land, who could fend for themselves and didn't see themselves as human but as something more, would survive this apocalypse. This is their story...'

**17 Years Ago - Ujarak National Park**

Jeffrey slowly opened his one eye and huffed deeply. On days like this he wished he could wring the two fighting cubs' necks. Yes, he was aware of the fact that wolves did not have cubs, but bears and cougars did and majority ruled. He sighed again. Technically he couldn’t even call them cubs or pups or what the heck ever; the one already a grown man, the other well on his way to becoming one. If only they would act that way.

He lazily got to his feet, stretched out his large body and then growled. He had to smile to himself as it had the immediate effect that he was looking for - peace and quiet, or so he could hope. Even before he could shift into his human form, the cougar and wolf beat him to it.

"He started it." The naked man on the right exclaimed.

"Jensen," Jeffrey's voice sounded through the forest. "Don't even start with that. You're both adults, but you're acting like toddlers.

"That's because he is still a toddler." Jensen huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"What does that make you then?" The teenager on the left grinned.

"Jared," Jeffrey groaned. "Zip it." He held up his hand as Jensen opened his mouth. "Both of you." He reached for his trousers and quickly dressed. Normally he didn't have a problem walking around naked, but with Jared and Jensen in the vicinity it was always a good thing to dress as quickly as possible, that's until you where sure what they really were up to.

"But," Jared tried again and then lowered his head as Jeffrey growled at him. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now, the two of you want to tell me what's going on between you?" He turned to face Jensen, knowing that the older of the two men normally did the talking, unless they really messed up and then Jared would take over.

"Nothing," Jensen shrugged his shoulders and shuffled a few steps away from Jeffrey.

Jeffrey had to make a great effort on his part not to roll his eyes. It seemed like Jared would be doing the talking here. "I'm waiting."

"Well, you always tell us to lead by example; to help those weaker than ourselves, right?" Jared nodded his head as he tried to get Jeffrey to agree with him.

Jeffrey had to smile. Jensen had already moved in behind Jared and that meant that whatever they'd done, did not have the intended result they wanted and Jensen was ready to grab hold of Jared so as to move both of them out of there in quick time. "So, what happened?"

Jared looked over his shoulder to Jensen, smiled at his best friend and then turned his attention back to Jeffrey. "You know how you always complain that Jim's books are everywhere and always in the way, and how the library was in need of a fresh coat of paint?"

Jeffrey blanched and he silently said a little prayer in the hope that the young ones hadn’t gone and messed with Jim's books or the library. _'Please, anything but that!'_ He slowly nodded his head and held his breath.

"Well, we only wanted to organize it for him, so we stacked them in piles and even tried to use the shelves to place them on, but we didn't know that the shelves were top heavy, so when we stacked them, they sort of tumbled over into one another and then Jim woke up and we panicked and the paint was still wet and the books fell off the shelves and into the paint and Jim shouted at us and then we ran." Jared swallowed hard. "I did tell Jensen to wait with the paint, but..." Jared sighed and then lifted his head. "It's not just Jensen's fault, it's mine too."

Jeffrey's heart went out to the young boy. Even though they had been fighting just a few moments before, both boys always had one another's back and neither one could stay angry at the other for longer than twenty seconds. "So you didn't stay to help and clean up?"

"No," Jensen's voice was steady, his hand still on Jared's shoulder. "He would've ripped us apart."

"Do you think it was right to run away like that?" Jeffrey asked.

This time Jensen didn't answer, but both boys shook their heads.

"What are you going to do to fix the problem?"

Jensen sighed. "We're going to go back and help Jim clear everything up and then pray that by the time Jim's done ripping us apart we’ve still got some fur and coat left on us to keep us warm this winter."

"And?" Jeffrey frowned as he crossed his arms, trying to look stern.

Jared gulped. "Then we'll come back here and do whatever chores you'll give for us as extra punishment."

"Not punishment, young cub, just to keep you in line. Now go on and help clean up that mess." He looked on as the two young men made their way across the common ground and couldn't help but smile again. Never in his life as a Were-bear did he ever think that the fate of all the different Weres in the world would come to rest on the shoulders of an orphaned grey wolf and an abused cougar cub. They had still much to learn, but when the time was right and when the end was near, those boys would save the world - it had been foretold for several millennia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1**

**Present Day- Ujarak National Park**

"Are you sure?" Jeffrey asked his oldest friend as both men leaned over the thick book. He couldn't help but to notice the specks of paint on the pages and couldn't believe that it had been so many years already.

Jim huffed and moved his spectacles up his nose. "I've been studying these books for how long now, Jeff? Even before you were a twinkle in your mother's eye, have I been studying it. So, yes, I'm sure."

Jeffrey sighed. "I just hoped we’d had more time."

Jim sighed himself. "I know, but we also knew this was coming. All the other signs are already here." He looked at Jeffrey and cleared his throat. "Do you want to tell them, or shall I?"

"I'll tell them." He was their surrogate father and leader of the pack.

"You know that Jensen's going to flip out?" Jim said, his nose already buried in another book. He tilted his head sideways and slapped his lips together as he would his beak. He shivered slightly and then looked at his perch at the side of the room. "Need to go and hunt," he mumbled to himself, already having forgotten that Jeffrey was still with him.

Jeffrey shook his head. He should've known keeping Jim here pouring over the books for so many hours would make his friend long for the evening sky. Already dusk had turned darker, the insects clearly heard outside. "Go and hunt, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jim cocked his head once and then nodded in agreement. "Yes, hunt. Good idea." Already he was busy unbuttoning his shirt and his trousers, his glasses set to one side. In no time his body rippled and as his form changed he stretched his wings out wide and then took off into the night.

Jeffrey smiled. When Jared was still a cub, he always referred to Jim as Wise Owl; never called him by his name. It fitted Jim to the letter; the fact that he was a Were-owl aside. He was also one of the few that had more bird characteristics in him than human ones, including the snapping of his lips together and the tilting of his head. Luckily he never tried to turn his head all the way around, although with Jim, one never quite knew if he could pull that off.

Hearing a wolf howl in the distance, followed up by a cougar scream; made Jeffrey shake his head. At least the whole reservation now knew where Jensen and Jared were. At their usual spot, a large rock outlook on the edge of the reserve where Jared could laze around in the sun while napping and Jensen could howl at the moon. Although hearing Jared's scream made him want to roll his eyes. It's clear that Jensen wanted Jared to howl with him, never mind that he knew quite well that Jared was unable to do so and he hated it when Jared tried to mimic his sound while in human form.

Knowing that they would come down at breakfast time, Jeffrey decided against calling them back to the den. He knew that once they'd listened to what he had to tell them the following morning, their days lying around and playing tricks on one another would be over. It was better to give them one last night of being just them - of being innocent.

spn_reversbang

"What are you thinking about, Jay?" Jensen asked as he pulled Jared to his chest. He might be smaller in build than Jared, but Jared always sat between his legs. It was something left over from their younger days. He took Jared's hand in his and let his own thumb slide over the empty place where Jared's thumb should've been. It was one of Jared's scars from when he was abused as a young cub and which made him different to any other cougar when he shifted.

Jared sighed, shook his head, sighed again and then pulled away from Jensen's chest before he spoke up. "Please don't laugh at me."

Jensen frowned. He would never laugh at Jared, well, that is with the exception of when they were pranking one another, but that's something totally different. "Jay? I would never laugh at you, you know that. Why do you think I would?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. He knew that Jensen wouldn't laugh at him, but he still needed the reassurance. "Things are changing."

Jensen frowned. He wanted to make a snarky remark, but knowing his friend that would be a very unwise thing to do. "What do you mean?"

Jared remained quiet for a long time before he spoke up again. "I can feel it."

Jensen pulled Jared deeper into his arms. "Good or bad?"

"More bad than good." Jared answered truthfully.

"We'll be all right." He stated it as a mere fact.

"How do you do that?" Jared asked as he turned his head to look Jensen in the eyes. Jensen always accepted everything he said in his stride. He was always there for Jared, always catching him, always making sure he was safe, that he was loved.

It was Jensen's turn not to answer, but to shrug his shoulders. "Because I know." He smirked. "Because I'm older and wiser."

It had Jared laughing out loud and he leaned in to kiss Jensen gently. "Love you."

"Love you more." Jensen replied softly as he turned their bodies so that they could spoon together. "I'll always keep you safe, Jay. I promise." His hands traveled down Jared's body, his fingers lingered on the faint scars that decorated Jared's body like a road map to hell and then settled his one hand on Jared's hip while the other settled on his heart. He kept his breathing deep and even; waiting patiently for Jared to fall asleep before he let his own worries come to the forefront. He would never let Jared see this side of him; the side where he worried if he'd be able to keep Jared safe from what was out there, or if he would fail him like his own dreams kept predicting.

spn_reversbang

Jeff looked on as the sun breached the darkness and filled the grounds with light. For a moment in time everything was dead quiet, nothing stirred as if the earth held its breath for that one second and then life burst free and even he took a deep breath. He arched his brow as a rustle to the side made him turn and then smiled as first a cougar and then a wolf strolled by. He held out his hand and sighed as Jared let him find that one spot behind his ear that always made him purr while Jensen took up his usual spot next to Jeff's den.

"I hear Jensen's still trying to teach you how to howl at the moon, Jared." He ignored the snarl he got from Jensen and concentrated on just stroking Jared's head. It always calmed the young feline down and he needed them calm for what he had to tell them. Seeing the way Jensen tried to fit into a spot filled with sun, Jeff knew it was time. "Do you mind shifting, there's something I need to talk to you about." He didn't miss the way Jared's whole body tensed up at the single sentence or the fact that Jensen snarled at him again. Both cougar and wolf shifted back and made their way into Jeff's home. They were not surprised to see Jim looking at them over the edge of a book.

Jeffrey cleared his throat as soon as the two men settled in. He was happy that both of them chose to put on some boxers that they kept around; talking to them clothed would just go so much easier than them being naked. He knew he was supposed to be used to them being naked, but he’d raised them and seeing them as toddlers running around naked and seeing them as young men running around naked where two totally different things.

"What's going on, Jeff?" Jensen asked as he pulled Jared closer. He could feel Jared's slight tremble next to him. There was something in the air that made it clear that this wasn't just a normal conversation. Something seriously was going on.

Jeffrey turned his attention to Jared and kept his voice low. "You've been having nightmares again." He held up his hand as Jensen growled at him. "Please," he looked at Jensen and waited until Jensen nodded his head before he continued. "Can you tell us about it, please?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jensen's voice sounded dangerous. He was aware of Jared's nightmares. He was the one who had to pull Jared back from them time and time again. He was the one who held Jared's trembling body to his until the younger man would calm down enough to stop shivering and settle down enough to get some sleep, even if it was only an hour or two.

"Jensen," Jeffrey started off, but was interrupted by Jim.

"It's in the prophesies."

Both Jensen and Jared frowned. "What prophesies?" It was Jensen who asked.

Jim huffed and shook his head. "I always said you should read more." He placed the book down he was reading and stood up. "It is said that when the world comes to an end there would be certain signs. It's also clear that it would be the end of mankind as we know it today." Jim had to smile when he heard Jensen's not so quiet whispered words.

"Well at least there will be some good out of this." Jensen's words rumbled quietly through the room.

"No," Jared shook his head. "Don't say that."

"Why not, they are a bunch of fucking assholes. They think they're superior to everything else and so fucking smug." Jensen's opinion of humans was well known.

"Jen, please." Jared shook his head again. He hated it when Jensen spoke about humans like that. He knew it was because of him, but still, not all humans were bad.

Jensen could see that his words had upset the younger were. "I'm sorry. I can't help it, it's true."

Jeffrey cleared his throat. "Not all humans are bad, Jensen. You know that." He was referring to one of the few humans they had contact with. Misha Collins was a doctor, but he was also a qualified veterinary and a friend.

"Misha's different." Jensen grumbled. "I don't think he's totally human. He doesn't smell human."

"He's human." Jared's voice sounded next to Jensen. "Just, different - special, part of us."

Jim spoke up. "Why do you say that, Jared?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "He just is." He never would say more about the human, always that he was special.

"Jared." Jeffrey brought Jared's attention back to their previous conversation. "You gonna tell us what your nightmares are about?"

"Why?" It was Jensen that spoke up again.

"Please," Jeffrey pleaded. He understood Jensen's protectiveness towards Jared, but they also had to know what Jared's dreams where about.

"No, it upsets him too much." Jensen shook his head again.

"It's not your decision, Jensen." Jeffrey growled.

"He's my responsibility." Jensen snarled in return.

"Stop it, both of you." Jared stood up and dragged his hand through his hair. His yellow eyes shone bright with emotion. " _He's_ right here, so, please don't talk like I'm not." He addressed Jensen first and then turned to Jeffrey. "What do you want to know?"

"Jay," Jensen reached out to Jared, but then quieted down as Jim placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jared looked at Jensen smiled softly and then looked at the two older Weres in the room with them. "I'll tell you what I dream, but I want to know what Jim meant by the prophesies." He knew about them, but he also wanted Jim and Jeff's take on it.

Jim and Jeffrey shared a look and at a quick nod from Jeffrey Jim took a seat next to the young men. "When the gods created us, they also created pure animals and even when they created humans, they had in mind that each creature would live in peace and harmony with one another. They made sure that every species knew where its place in the greater scheme of things was. But, then things changed. Humans decided that they were superior and wanted to rule the world. It had angered and saddened the gods and the humans left. That's the reason why mankind built their cities and no longer lived purely from the earth."

"What does that have to do with Jared's nightmares?" Jensen asked impatiently.

Jim huffed. "How do you manage to hunt if you're forever so bloody impatient?" He shook his head and then continued. "The gods knew that should the time come for the earth to reclaim what belonged to her; that men would not survive. But, men still belonged to the gods, just as we are their children, men are the same and the gods love them. According to the prophesies men could only be saved by the one who came from the earth and the womb."

Jensen snorted. "Well, then I say good luck with that; because as far as I know worms don't care much for humans."

Jared couldn't help but to smile at Jensen's words, but he also knew Jensen was hiding behind them, his mate was scared. He was scared as well.

"Don't be silly, pup." Jim snapped as he paced the room, his eyes darting around as if he was looking for a morsel to eat.

Jeffrey held up his hand. "We know it's not the worms, Jensen." He looked over at Jared and smiled. _"'When days and nights are dark; the end will be upon the world. Many will not survive; few will have the will to go on. But the one who is from the earth, but at the same time from the womb, will be there to turn night into day, to bring hope to those who witnessed; to make sure that the balance is restored so that all could live in peace again.'"_

"What does it mean?" Jensen frowned as he pulled Jared closer to him at the same time, feeling Jared shiver lightly.

Jeffrey looked down at his hands before he replied. "We're unsure." He hated lying to the young ones, but it was for the best. They could not know what it really meant, although by the way Jared was holding himself, he had a feeling the young cub had already figured it all out in his head. Jared was just like that.

"Then I'll ask again, what does it have to do with Jared's dreams?"

"Because I know when the end will come." Jared whispered softly. All his dreams fell into place. He now understood the meaning behind each and every night terror he’d witnessed behind his closed eyelids for the past month. He also knew what the words _'saved by the one who came from the earth and the womb'_ meant. He could only hope that Jensen didn't figure that one out soon.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jensen asked in shock as he turned the younger man to face him. "Jay?"

Jared smiled and took Jensen's face in his hands. "Remember you told me everything will be all right, because you knew it to be so?" He waited for Jensen to nod. "It's the same with this, I can't tell you why or how, I just know it is."

"You sure?" Jensen's gaze didn't leave Jared's for one moment.

"I'm sure." Jared replied before he leant in and placed a soft kiss on Jensen's lips.

"Okay, I can live with that." Jensen squared his shoulders. "So, what do we do now, how do we survive this ending?" He was still rattled by the fact that it sounded like Jared's dreams were more than just dreams, but for now he would believe in Jared and that would be enough.

Jeffrey had to shake his head. Jensen and Jared were one of a kind. The trust between them was unheard of and he couldn't even think about the love that they shared for one another. But, still, there was doubt, doubt that they would survive this. In his bones he hoped they would, but just as the prophecy was vague, so was the future and as small pawns in the greater scheme of things, he could only pray, believe and hope.

"We don't have much time." Jim spoke up from the side. It was a simple statement.

Jared shook his head. "Not long left."

"What does that mean?" Jensen huffed. He hated not knowing what was going on.

Jared sighed and pressed himself against Jensen's side. "Christmas will not be the same this year."

A stunned silence settled over the men in the room. "You sure?" Jim's voice sounded gruff. Not even between himself and Jeff did they think there was so little time left.

"I am." Jared whispered.

"Do I want to know how it will end? Fireballs, earthquakes, hail, that sort of thing?" Jensen asked.

Jared shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. It was bad enough to see the same images over and over in his head, to go and share it with the only family he had, made it something he no longer could ignore. "Don't ask that of me, please."

"I've got you," Jensen pulled Jared closer to his side and then turned his attention back to the other two men. "Gonna tell us what all of this has to do with Jay, except that he knows when it's going to go down?"

"I must save them." Jared mumbled from his side.

"What? Excuse me, I didn't hear that so clearly. Did you just say you've got to save them?" Jensen shook his head. "No, no freaking way. There's just no way that that's going to happen."

"Jensen," Jeffrey tried to speak up.

"NO." Jensen stood up and growled. " _They_ tortured him. _They_ left him for dead. If you hadn’t have found him, he would've died and now he must save them? NO, they can all rot in hell - every last son of a bitch." Jensen growled again, his boxers ripping as he morphed into his true form.

"Jen." Jared whispered as he went to his knees. He hated the fact that Jensen lost control like this over him. "Don't do this, please." He reached out and touched Jensen's flank stroking him softly. Jensen was still growling, but more out of frustration than out of anger. "We've been raised to believe in our gods, to live in peace with the earth - to only take from her what we need. If our gods want me to save humankind, who they also created, then I can't say no. I can only say thank you. So, please, don't do this. I'm going to need you, don't leave me now."

Jensen growled but it changed into a whimper as Jared pleaded with him. Everything was so confusing at this moment. The end coming; Jared's nightmares; Jared saving the _humans_. He had no idea what to do. It felt to him as if he had no control over anything, as if everything was slipping through his fingers. He whined again and then shifted back, hugging Jared tight.

"Pups," Jeff's voice broke the silence.

"Not now, Jeffrey." It was Jared that pleaded. "We'll come back later, but not now." He didn't wait for an answer, but nudged Jensen with this nose as he morphed into his own form, happy to see that Jensen followed his actions. Within seconds wolf and cougar leaped out of the house and disappeared into the dense forest.

"That went well." Jeffrey huffed as he dragged his hands through his hair.

"They'll be all right." Jim replied as he picked up another book. He turned his head to the side. "Misha's coming."

Jeffrey smiled. He loved having the young human around. He just hoped that Jensen would be happy to see him when he and Jared reappeared. He walked to the door and grinned as Misha appeared from the trees, his backpack swinging from his shoulder. Their young friend was just in time, even if he didn't know it himself.

"What a surprise." He greeted the young man warmly, hugging him tight.

"Needed to get some fresh air." Misha smiled, his blue eyes shining with happiness.

"As if you don't get enough of that." Jim piped up as he stepped out of the house to greet the human himself.

"It's just something about this place that's different." Misha shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't explain it to anyone; it was as if he belonged here. He looked around. "Where's the pups?"

Jeffrey had to snort. Even Misha had picked up on the fact that everyone called Jensen and Jared pups. "You've just missed them. They'll be back in a few." He didn't elaborate more.

"What's going on?" Misha frowned.

Jim turned his head again, snapping his lips together. "You sure you're human, boy?" He shook his head and then headed back inside again.

"Jeffrey?" Misha asked as he walked into the house himself.

Jeffrey sighed. "It's a long story."

"One he needs to know about." Jim spoke up as he took up one of the volumes of books and handed it over to Misha. "Read."

Misha took the book, looked between the two older men that stood in front of him and then read. He frowned at the words, none of it made any sense. "What is this?"

"Something that hasn’t been read by human eyes for a very long time." Jeffrey explained. "It's our prophesies."

"Your what?"

"Our prophesies." Jeffrey repeated. "You've been around us for a few years, Misha. One of only a handful of humans that can actually say that. You know we live off the land; only take what we need and live in peace with everyone around us."

Misha nodded his head. He was privileged enough to be part of more than one ceremony where the young ones of this strange pack were told about their past, their heritage and what it meant to be a Were.

"This," Jeffrey placed his hand on the book, "has been passed down from generation to generation with only one task at hand. To keep it save, but also to keep it up to date." He took a deep breath. "What we're about to tell you is only known by myself and Jim. No one else knows about this - no one else may know about this - until it's time."

"I don't understand." Misha stated.

"You will in time." Jeffrey smiled. He took a deep breath and then started his tale...

spn_reversbang

"Jen," Jared gasped as he arched his back so that his cock slipped deeper into his lover's mouth. He groaned as Jensen swallowed him deep and he could feel his cock slide down Jensen's throat. "Fuck, please, please." He fisted the hard ground as his stomach heated up, his balls contracted together and his spunk erupted from within. He kept on moaning and pleading as Jensen's mouth worked him over and over, sucking hard, milking him dry of every drop he had in him. He nearly purred as Jensen's sucking motions softened, turning to slow and lazy licks as he gently used his tongue to bathe him clean. "So good to me, mine." His voice was gruff as he dragged his hands through Jensen's hair, keeping his lover's head around his cock. He tried not to whimper, but failed miserably as Jensen released his cock but then nearly screamed as his hips where pushed up higher and Jensen's tongue found his hole.

Jensen's cock ached and throbbed at the sounds that emanated from Jared's mouth. His lover was begging, nearly howling in pleasure as he kept on sucking and licking at Jared's cock. He wanted to drag Jared right over the edge into near oblivion before he would even consider sinking into that tight hole of Jared’s. His cock twitched hard, the head an angry deep purple and as Jared's muscle gave way to his tongue, he added a finger to the mix, making Jared's breath hitch. He quickly built up a steady rhythm. His tongue and finger sliding, pushing against one another into the tight heat, the muscle stretching under his onslaught, making it possible to add another finger, angling them just an inch to find that special place within Jared, making the younger man nearly leap off his tongue and fingers. He kept up the assault, making sure Jared was stretched wide before he moved into position and pressed his aching cock inwards. Jared was slick enough that the spit on his cock was enough lube for him to glide home. Both men sighed deeply as he bottomed out. Jensen not moving as he gave Jared's body a moment to adjust around his thick cock.

"Please," Jared begged as he squeezed his internal muscles around Jensen's shaft in an attempt to get the other man to move.

"So pretty on my cock." Jensen whispered before he took Jared's mouth in a kiss and pulled back before thrusting forward hard. Both men groaned again; lips, tongues and teeth nipped and licked as Jensen slammed hard into Jared's body. He angled his hips and grinned as Jared's eyes rolled over in their sockets and he didn't need Jared's gasps to know that he was hitting Jared's gland head on. He kept his strokes long and hard, making sure to peg Jared over and over; his young lover trembling with need beneath him. He managed to get a hand between the two of them, not finding it strange that Jared was as hard as a rock again, but just letting his thumb slide across the slit and as he whispered against Jared's mouth, his lover erupted again, spraying his hand and their bodies with his warm seed. Jensen could feel his own orgasm building up as he pushed forward and grunted as his cock twitched and his own seed spewed out of him, filling Jared up completely. He kept on rocking their bodies together, working through their aftershocks and as Jared stilled beneath him he quieted down as well, turning their bodies so that he spooned up behind Jared, but didn't pull out, knowing Jared loved it when he stayed inside of him for as long as possible.

"It will be all right." Jensen whispered again and smiled as he got a soft nod before Jared's breathing eased out and his lover drifted off to sleep. He moved them a bit so that they were sheltered from the elements, the cave being one of the few places they could call their own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2**

"You can't be serious." Misha frowned and shook his head. "That's just not possible."

"I promise you it is." Jeff said tiredly.

"Why me?" Misha looked between the two men.

"It's time." Jim spoke up. "For men and Weres to walk this earth together, men need to know what we do. Our history needs to be shared with them. Men will listen to you; you're the bridge between our two nations. With Jensen and Jared, the three of you must salvage humankind."

Misha shook his head again. "I don't think humankind is worth salvaging."

Jeffrey snorted. "No wonder you and Jensen get along so well." He smiled. "The gods wouldn't have made it clear that humankind needs to be saved if they didn't think there were some good in them."

"They must've been mistaken. I know how cruel man can be. I've seen it with my own eyes what they've done to animals, to Weres, even to their own kind. I'm ashamed to call myself human." Misha bowed his head.

"Jared believes in the good of men." Jim said as he walked towards where Misha was seated. "Don't you think that if he believes that, that it might be true?"

"I don't know where he gets his belief from. I've seen the marks on his body, both in human and in cougar form." Misha looked up at Jim. "He's been through so much and now your prophecy demands even more from him. It's not fair." He knew his words sounded childish, but it was the truth.

"You're right, it's not fair, but nothing in life is fair. He knows what is expected of him and he's willing to do it. The rest of us have to follow him." Jeffrey stood up and paced the room. He still couldn't believe that they had so little time left.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Misha asked, but didn't expect an answer. He looked at the book that was still clasped in his hands. He now also had a duty to fulfill, one that he never thought would come to rest upon his shoulders, but now the mantle was placed upon him and he could only see it through.

spn_reversbang

"Misha's here." Jensen sniffed the air as he and Jared made their way back to Jeffrey's house.

"Mm, missed him." Jared smiled as he laced his fingers with Jensen's as they walked towards home.

Jensen opened the door and grinned. "Human." He hugged Misha close and only released the hold he had when Misha squirmed for air.

"Wolf." Misha grinned and slapped Jensen on the shoulder, before turning and giving Jared a hug as well. "It's been too long."

"You're here now, and that's all that matters." Jared replied softly. He let go of Misha and walked over to where Jeffrey stood next to the wall. By the look in his surrogate father's eyes, he knew Misha was informed about what was going to happen. He knew that Misha had a role to play in all that was going to happen, however he was unsure exactly what it was as his dreams failed to show him that.

"You should stay here." Jared spoke up softly and as the room became still he cleared his throat. "You should really stay here."

Misha looked at Jeffrey and Jim. His eyes landed on Jensen, he could see the confusion, but also the fear in those grey-green eyes. He turned and looked at Jared and then nodded once. "I'll stay."

"That’s good." Jared smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll go with you to collect your stuff. Let's eat first. I know Jen is hungry." He busied himself in the kitchen, taking out all the stuff he needed to make some sandwiches." He looked up as he felt Jensen's eyes on him. "It will be all right." He smiled again, this time the trust and love for Jensen clearly visible.

"Does it have to be sandwiches?" Jensen had to clear his throat before he could ask the silly question. He loved food, but sometimes meat went down just so much better.

"We'll go and hunt tonight." Jared leaned against him as Jensen wrapped his arms around his waist. "We'll hunt tonight and tomorrow I'll go with Misha to get his stuff."

"I'm going with you." Jensen growled. He hated going to town where all the humans lived. They always smelled like acid burning and the way they looked at them made him want to rip their hearts out one by one.

"I need you to stay here." Jared placed the carving knife on the board before he turned to face Jensen. He knew that if Jensen fought him on this he would cave, but he really needed Jensen to stay here - to stay safe.

"Why?" Jensen looked at Jared.

Jared stared long at Jensen before he whispered. "Because every time you go with me, you end up dead and I can't do that." It was the first time Jared had shared something so personal about his dreams with Jensen. Normally he'd just told Jensen that it was another nightmare, but this one he wouldn't sugarcoat, not when he now, for the first time, realized what it meant and that Misha also had a role to play.

"You've been dreaming about my death." Jensen stated as he blanched at the thought of what Jared went through when he dreamed. Now he understood why his lover was at times almost clingy. "Why didn't you say something?" He focused his sole attention on Jared, shutting out everything around them.

"I didn't want to worry you." Jared responded as he leaned into Jensen's touch.

"I'm sorry you had to dream about that." Jensen had no other words, because what do you say to the person you love that kept on dreaming about your death?

Jared smiled. "Nothing either of us can do about it. It happens.”

"You do realize that the two of us need to talk about these dreams of yours. There's so many questions I want to ask." Jensen felt scared; it was different knowing that your lover dreamt normal dreams than to realize that your lover's dreams might be more than that.

"I know. We will; tonight after we've hunted, I'll tell you all that I can."

"Good." Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared softly. "Everything will work out."

Jared smiled and nodded his head. He had to believe that.

spn_reversbang

Jensen couldn't help but to smile as Jared rubbed up against him and purred. They’d had a successful hunt; both of them had eaten well and Jensen had already shifted back while Jared stayed in his cougar form to groom himself some more. Jensen loved teasing him over the habit, pointing out to him that that made him the _girl_ in their relationship. He would, however never admit it publicly, but he could watch Jared for hours and hours when he went through his grooming process.

As Jared nudged him again he growled a bit, but then gave in and moved deeper into their cave and sat down on the ground. Within a few moments the big cat was all over him, rubbing against him in a playful way. Jensen had no problems in stroking Jared's flanks, before finding that special spot behind his ears to make the cat purr louder.

"You just love this, don't you?" Jensen grinned again and before he scratched a bit harder and Jared leaned into his touch. Jared's body nearly vibrated as he purred, his paws kneading the ground and Jensen's legs hard in pleasure.

"Ease up, cub." Jensen hissed as one of Jared's claws caught the meaty part of his thigh. He pushed Jared a bit away from him, but didn't stop scratching behind the cougar's ears. Only when Jared's eyes dropped closed did he ease off. "Think it's time you changed back. You know we still need to talk, and I'm not letting it drop; not if you're still planning on going with Misha tomorrow."

Jared huffed and then morphed back, settling in Jensen's outstretched arms, making himself comfortable. "I assume you want to know everything."

"You think?" Jensen thought he'd managed to keep the hurt out of his voice, but by the way Jared's shoulders dropped he knew he had not.

"I'm sorry, Jensen. I never wanted to hurt you in any way." Jared placed his hand over Jensen's heart when he saw the other man wanted to speak up. "Give me a chance to tell you what I can. If you stop me now I might not have the guts to tell you." He waited for Jensen's silent nod before he continued.

"You remember when we were younger we always managed to find the best places to hunt?" Jared shook his head and then went on. "I don't even think you remember, but there was this one day when you bragged that when you led the hunt, our prey were always better. For one moment I was so jealous and I thought to myself that I will show you. By that time both of us were used to my dreams, but some of them I never shared with you. I dreamt of deer and other prey and where they would be at certain times and I always thought of them being normal hunting dreams, but that night after you teased me, I dreamt again and the following day when we went to hunt I took the lead on instinct and I decided to go to where I saw the deer in my dream and they were there. I found them over and over in my dreams. My dreams were always good, but then they changed." He couldn't help but shiver. "They became darker; I tried to ignore them and then I realized that I couldn't." He took another deep breath. "Remember when that creepy guy from the forest rangers used to come here and try to make trouble?"

Jensen nodded his head and rolled his eyes. That was one human being he didn't miss.

"Remember the last time he was here and he had that huge fall out with Jeff and Jim?" This time Jared didn't wait for Jensen's acknowledgment, but pressed on. "You wanted to tear him apart and I held you back and said that he wasn’t worth it? Well, that night I dreamt again. I told you it was just another nightmare when I woke up screaming. In fact I saw how he died. Even before Jim found his mangled body later that following morning, I saw how he managed to fall over that cliff with his drunken ass." Jared turned to look Jensen in the eyes. "I fell with him. I felt each second as his body rushed towards that rock bottom. If I close my eyes I can still hear the thud as his body hit the hard ground. It's as if I can still smell his blood as it dripped from his broken body." Jared shuddered and didn't resist as Jensen pulled him into his embrace.

Jensen was speechless. Dick the ranger had fallen to his death when Jensen was fifteen years old; that meant Jared was only eleven when he dreamt about it. He could only imagine what Jared went through. He'd overheard the elders discussing what the ranger had looked like, for Jared to have dreamt about it - he couldn't start to grasp what Jared went through.

Jensen was so quiet for a long time that Jared started to squirm in his embrace. "You're disgusted with me. I'm sorry." He tried to pull away.

"What? No." Jensen held him close. "I can never be disgusted with you. I can't believe what you've gone through. I never realized just how bad it was for you and I couldn't help you."

Jared shook his head. "You did help me, you still help me. Jen, if it wasn't for you, I would've been off my rocker a long time ago. You're the one that keeps me grounded, so please, don't ever say you don't help me."

"But you were still just a cub."

"And you were still a pup. Don't let us go there, not now."

Jensen sighed. Jared was right. They had more important things to worry about now than to ponder about the past. "I'm sorry. You're right." He turned Jared so that the younger man was straddling his hips. "You're not going to tell me how I die and you're also not going to tell me how the end happens."

Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen hard. "I'm not."

"You said you have to save _them_ ; do you know how?"

Jared pressed his face into the side of Jensen's neck and then softly shook his head. He couldn't look Jensen in the eye and lie about that. He had no choice.

Jensen had a feeling that Jared was not telling him everything, but he also knew that pushing Jared further would just make the younger man clam up more. He would leave it for now and see if he could get more out of Jared in the morning. Now he had better things he could think of doing to Jared. He leaned in and kissed Jared hard, pulling his mate's bottom lip into his mouth and suckling hard on it, making it swell and making Jared groan. Already he could feel Jared's cock twitch with anticipation. He let his hand travel down between their bodies, gripping both of their cocks that was slowly filling up and tucked them close. Jared sighed against his lips as he let his thumb glide over their two heads, holding tight onto Jared's hip as his lover thrust upwards.

He let go of Jared's mouth as both of them gasped for air and then let his mouth travel lower, finding Jared's collarbone and that hotspot just above Jared's right clavicle. As Jared gasped and shuddered in pleasure he tightened the grip he had around their cocks and started to build up a slow rhythm. Soon, both men were grinding against one another as Jensen brought them to conclusion. Hot streaks of cum splattered over Jensen's hand and coated their bodies. He groaned as Jared took hold of his hand and started to lick it, sucking his fingers clean one by one, making his cock twitch again, but just too tired to act on it. He tasted himself on Jared and then turned their bodies so that they could spoon together again. He looked at the moon over Jared's shoulder and was content enough not to even consider howling at it tonight. As Jared's breathing evened out, so did his and slowly he drifted off to sleep. Unaware of what the morning would bring.

spn_reversbang

"He's going to have a fit." Misha mumbled again as he and Jared made their way down the narrow trail even before the morning star could make its appearance.

"By then we'll be gone and Jeff will make sure he doesn't follow." Jared answered. His heart ached. He hated leaving Jensen behind, but he couldn't risk it. He would face Jensen's anger any time, but he wouldn't be able to stand it if his lover died.

Misha huffed but didn't answer back. He had a feeling that Jensen would show up when they least expected it and boy, he was going to be on seriously pissed off wolf. He couldn't help but to shiver, he could only hope that Jensen really viewed him as a friend, he so didn't want to be torn apart. He focused his attention back on Jared. "Are you sure about this?"

Jared wished he could answer no, but he knew that in the end what he thought about everything didn't count. He nodded once and kept his attention on the trail. "Will there be a council meeting tomorrow morning?"

Misha's eyes grew huge as he heard Jared's question. "You're seriously not thinking of...?"

"It's the only way. There's not enough time to wait for the meeting after this one." Jared interrupted. He swallowed hard as he saw the trees starting to thin out. He was about to take his life and place it in the hands of their gods and hope for the best.

"I hate this." Misha mumbled. He knew how bad this could end up and even with an active imagination as his own, he had a feeling that it will be even worse than what his imagination could whip up.

"You've got your own duty, Misha." Jared turned and stopped for a moment. "Keep the book safe."

Misha blanched. "How? How do you know about the book?"

Jared smiled. "Jim's not the only one who’s spent hours over the books." He smiled, he also had a feeling that Jim knew he knew and that's why they hadn’t told Misha everything. There was a _duty_ on him to tell the new scribe about the missing pieces. "I know you're the new record keeper and that it's your duty to keep accurate records of what's going to happen."

"I don't understand?"

Jared shook his head. "As scribe you have the right to know everything. We still have until tomorrow morning before I need to talk to the council, I'll tell you what you still need to know." He looked at Misha. "As long as you remember to write down each and every event accurately."

Misha swallowed. "I took the oath."

Jared nodded. "I know." He looked at his friend again. "I promise to tell you everything. All that we know will change; it's time our ways changed as well." Jared slapped Misha on the back as he stepped out from the last trees. "Your car is still here." He couldn't help but to grin. The last time Misha had come to visit, when he’d returned, his car had been stolen.

Misha rolled his eyes as they made it over to his vehicle. He unlocked the doors and both men settled inside. Misha looked at Jared before he spoke up. "You sure about this?"

"Even if I wasn't sure, I still have to do it. So, let's go." Jared would not dwell on the doubt he still held within himself.

Misha sighed, started the car and the trip to Misha's house was done in silence. It was just after nine in the morning when the stopped in front of Misha's home. As he lifted out his duffle bag he couldn't help but to shiver. Things were about to change and they had no control over it.

Jared yawned. As a nocturnal beast he loved taking it easy during the day and knowing that he would need his strength for the council meeting tomorrow morning, he could think of nothing more than to take a long nap. "Would you mind if I shifted?"

Misha rolled his eyes. "You know I don't mind. Go ahead. You know where the good sun spots are, make yourself comfortable. I've got to go into the surgery and will be back in time for lunch." He turned and couldn't help but to chuckle as he saw the big cougar staring intently at him. "Enjoy, Jared." He scratched the cat behind the ear until Jared purred softly and then walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. He didn't want any nosy neighbors sticking their noses in where they didn't belong. It was best to keep Jared out of sight until the council meeting.

spn_reversbang

Jensen snarled at the grizzly that stood on its hind legs before him, blocking his path while an annoying owl kept on sweeping over his head to distract him. He tried to dart pass the bear again, but a giant paw swiped him sideways, making him slam into the side of a tree. It hurt, but he also knew that if the bear really wanted to injure him the swipe would've been brutal. The one he received could be described as a love swat and nothing more.

He howled out of anger and frustration, his haunches sagging visibly and then he shifted, landing hard on his knees and hands. "Please."

Within mere seconds a hand rested on his shoulder and after a fluttering of wings a second hand joined the first. Jensen slowly got to his feet. He was wrung out. He'd been trying to get past the bear and owl for more than four hours.

"He'll be all right." Jeffrey said as he squeezed Jensen's shoulder hard and then helped the young man to his feet.

"You don't know that."

"I do - and you do too." Jeffrey stayed patient. He knew Jensen was concerned. He was Jared's self-appointed guardian. For Jared, not being at Jensen's side was hell for the older man, but a necessity.

"Where is he?" Jensen held up his hand as Jeff went to answer. "And don't tell me you don't know, or that it's better if I didn't know. He's mine; I've got a right to know."

"You're not life mates, Jensen." Jim piped up and then actually bowed his head in regret. "I'm sorry, son. That was out of line."

"It's not your fault." Jensen snapped back. "Where is he?"

Jeffrey sighed as he dragged his hand tiredly over his face. "He went with Misha."

"Why?" Jensen frowned.

"It's part of the prophecy." Jensen growled hard. "I'm fucking sick and tired about this prophecy. You've been keeping stuff from me, and it's time you came clean."

Jim looked at Jeffrey. When they found out that Jared had gone with Misha, they knew Jared had figured everything out and that it was their duty to keep Jensen back. They also knew that telling Jensen what was going on too early would complicate things unnecessarily. They were aware of the fact that it was unfair towards both of the young men, but as _upper guardian_ and _scribe_ they had their own roles to play. "You're right, but we've got our reasons and you've got to respect that."

"No." Jensen shook his head. "Until two days ago our lives where filled with doing what we wanted to do, being ourselves and then you dumped all this stuff on us, and now Jared's got to be this fucking hero to a bunch of asses that could've killed him because our gods want to give them a second chance. It's fucking crazy and it stops now."

Jeffrey looked at Jim. "There’s a new _guardian_ and , so technically there's no duty on us to remain silent."

"What are you talking about?" Jensen frowned.

"And nowhere does it say we have to remain silent after we've been released from our duties." Jeff continued, ignoring Jensen's question for the time being.

"Only the _scribe_ has taken the oath." Jim replied.

"I don't think the _guardian_ needs an oath to be bound." Jeffrey paced the room.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Jensen's temper flared again.

"You've always been so impatient, pup." Jim sighed. "Jeffrey's right; there's no oath that binds us anymore. It's time we told you everything."

Jeffrey looked at Jensen and then at Jim. "Jared knows everything, doesn't he?"

Jim smiled. "That cub’s known for a long time, if you ask me. The last pieces have come together for him now. He's accepted his responsibility." He slapped Jensen on the shoulder. "I know his _guardian_ will accept his as well; although with some reluctance I suspect."

Jeffrey grinned. "And only with reluctance because he's not with _him_ as he feels he should be."

"That's it. I've had enough." Jensen tried to storm past Jeffrey, but found him wrapped up within his arms in mere seconds.

"You're not going anywhere." Jeffrey had no problem in picking Jensen up and carrying him over to the couch. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. I would suggest you pick the easy way. The hard way includes me dumping you on this couch and sitting on you."

From experience Jensen knew Jeffrey was serious. "I'll take the easy way," he growled.

"Good choice; you always were a clever pup." Jeff let go of Jensen and took the seat next to him. "It's time you heard the whole story." He nodded to Jim and smiled as he accepted one of the volumes Jim had in his hands. "This is our history; this is our heritage and future." He opened the book and traced the neat handwriting with his fingers. "Let's start at the beginning."

_'Time of the gods passed when men moved away, wanting to be on their own. Gods became extinct in their eyes - something that belonged to the past. They could think for themselves and they didn't need gods to look after them._

The gods cried and their tears created deep rivers and high mountains, forcing men away from the place they were born. They built their cities, forgot about their past and forged forward. Men became greedy and men became violent. No longer did they live in peace. No longer did they live in harmony with the earth. They took from the earth more than what they needed; they sold their women and children for riches and men became evil.

The gods tried to intervene; tried to show them their wrongs, but their messengers were executed and mankind was truly on their own. Slowly the earth beneath mankind started to die. The once paradise they lived in started to crumble from within. The gods saw this and although they knew mankind would pass from this, they wouldn't interfere. All other species where informed and knew what was to come. It was the Weres that begged for mercy on behalf of men.

Weres were always seen as the bridge between humans and animals as they lived in both worlds. By day they would chat with the men, by night they would hunt with the animals. When men moved away, the Weres tried to talk sense into them, but man wouldn't listen and the friendship died. But the Weres remembered their friendship and pleaded to the gods that if they could save mankind from itself would the gods let man live. At first the gods refused, but the Weres pleaded and the gods left and debated for ages, but in the end they agreed.

They came back with an answer and although it came at a price, the Weres accepted it. The gods proclaimed the Weres to be responsible for saving humankind. They will have the duty to record history until such time the end came and so the position of the Scribe was created.

The gods ordered that a Were born from the earth and the womb will be the one to guide humankind back. The gods knew that the proclaimed one would come to be in danger and the Upper Guardian was appointed to watch him, until the time his own Guardian was born.

Out of each new generation of Weres a Scribe and an Upper Guardian was born, until the time came for the proclaimed one to come onto the earth. His own Guardian and mate preceded his coming, learning from the Upper Guardian how to protect and care for the one on whose shoulders the world rested on.

As time passed records were kept, history noted down with precision to make sure that nothing was lost - that all was remembered. And then the days grew darker and the nights longer and the final signs were proclaimed that the end was near.'

Jeffrey closed the book and looked at Jensen. He could almost see the wheels turning in Jensen's head as he put all of what he had heard, and what he knew, together. When Jensen growled and his body shivered with rage, he knew Jensen understood.

"How must I protect him if I'm not with him?"

"It's his right as savior to choose how he wants to do this." Jeffrey answered.

"If it was his right to choose how to do this, then why does he need a guardian?" Jensen paced again. "You were the Upper Guardian," he looked over at Jim, and you the Scribe."

"Yes."

"Why aren't you that anymore?"

"Because Jared's taken up his task. The moment he did that, our duties were carried over onto your shoulders." Jim explained patiently.

"Misha is human but he's the Scribe; how's that possible."

Jeffrey smiled. "Remember, Jared said Misha was special. He was chosen by the gods to be the first human scribe when the time comes."

"How did you know about Jared?" Jensen stopped pacing and sat down again. He first needed all of his questions to be answered before he could go and look for Jared.

"The same way we knew about you and about Misha." Jim answered. He placed his hands on the stack of books that was stacked up against the wall, nearly waist high. "Jeff and I have been around for more than a few years, Jensen. We had more than enough time to study the prophecies. So when the first signs appeared we knew what to look for." He smiled softly. "The prophecies speak of a Were that will be one of many, but all alone. He would be raised by family, but not by blood."

Jeffrey nodded his head. "You were one of five wolf cubs when the mudslide over run our pack area and claimed the pack. You were the sole survivor of the pack. I am a Were - we are all family, but I'm not wolf. I raised you. It was clear to us that you were the next Guardian."

"Did you know Jared would be abused and tortured by _them_?"

Jim shook his head. "No. We only knew that the savior would be born from the earth and the womb."

"That statement has been said a lot of times these past few days."

"True." Jim nodded in agreement. "Jared's mother was a latent Were. In other words she couldn't shift, but she did carry the gene. Jared's father was killed by hunters even before he knew Jared's mother was pregnant. They took his body to her and banned her for sleeping with a Were." He could see Jensen was ready to explode with anger, so he held up his hand. "It was good that she was banned. If they’d found out that she was a latent Were, they would've killed her. From what we could gather, she fled her hometown and took refuge in a small godforsaken place out in the middle of nowhere. She was still surrounded by humans, but at least they didn't worry about Weres. When she went into labor she was working in a field and she was alone. She gave birth to Jared right there, but there were complications and she hemorrhaged. By the time she was found, only Jared was left. He was born in his cougar form, coated in blood and earth. It was clear what he was and the townspeople didn't want to take responsibility for him so they sold him off. We found out about him by pure luck. When we heard his story, we knew." Jim dragged his hand across his face. "The rest you know."

Jensen shivered. He could still remember when he saw the four year old boy for the first time. The kid was scruffy looking and looked more like a two year old than a four year old. He was battered and blue from the cold. He could still remember how Jeffrey and Jim had tried to get the kid to come out of the vehicle and get into Jeffrey's home. He still doesn't know how he did it, although now he would say it was because of the link they shared. He'd gotten into the car and wrapped the boy up with the blanket that was on the backseat and carried him out. Not once did he try to get away from Jensen, just leaned against him and shivered softly.

"And now he must save them." He shook his head. "And our gods love us?" Never before has he questioned their culture or belief, but now he wasn't so sure.

"They do." Jeffrey sounded certain.

"And Misha?"

Jeffrey smiled and shook his head. "Misha, is Misha. Strange and weird, but pure human. We weren't sure that he had any role to play in this, but Jared named him."

Jensen frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"When Jared said Misha was special and _part of us_ , it settled it. Just as I could feel that you were the next guardian, so Jim could feel Misha was the next Scribe."

"Do you know how Jared must save _them_? Jensen was still unable to keep the hate and anger towards humans out of his voice.

"It's also written down." Jim held out the text for Jensen to read. Both he and Jeffrey moved closer to Jensen as he read the words and it settled in his mind.

"NO!!!!" Jensen threw the book and leapt forward, but even before he could shift, both Jim and Jeffrey landed on him, pinning him to the floor. "Get off, get off you bastards; get off me!!!"

"We can't, I'm sorry, pup, but we can't." Jeffrey apologized as they held on.

spn_reversbang

Misha closed the box as he finished the last piece of pizza. It had been a long day and he was happy to be home. Jared was seated next to him, the younger man nearly purring as he licked his fingers clean. "Want me to leave you and your fingers alone?" he joked and ducked as Jared tried to a swipe at his head.

"You're so funny." Jared grinned before he licked the last finger clean and then sighed deeply.

"You need to shift again?" Misha asked softly. He knew Jared stayed in his cougar form most of the time and had no idea if it tired him out to be in his human form.

"No, I'm all right. I'm just missing Jensen."

"It's the first time that the two of you have been apart?"

Jared nodded his head. "We've been apart for hours, but since I first got to the reservation, this will be the first night we’ve spent apart." Knowing that he still owed Misha an explanation he turns to face his friend. "You sharpened your pencils yet?"

Misha grinned and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be a modernized scribe. I'm going digital." Both men laughed before Misha turned serious again. "You going to fill in the missing pieces for me?"

"I told you I will, but first I want to know about this oath you took."

"Do you think I'm allowed to tell you?" Misha asked.

"Did the oath mention that you're not allowed to, or did Jim and Jeff say you're not allowed to?"

Misha shook his head. "The oath didn't, and neither did Jim or Jeffrey."

"Then I think you can tell me. Please, I need to know."

Misha shrugged his shoulders. "It was very easy. He took out the volume that Jim gave him and opened it up to the first page. The page was blank, except for a bloodied print in the middle of the page.

"Your blood?"

Misha shook his head. "Not entirely, it's a mixture of mine and Jim's. He showed Jared the shallow cut across his palm. "Jeffrey used a ceremonial knife that he blessed with something and then he cut mine and Jim's palms, before dripping the blood into a bowl and mixing it up. Jim then made me swear that I will write only the truth on these pages, nothing more and nothing less."

He dragged his finger across the dried print. "He told me that, before I answered, I had to understand that I must not interfere in anything. As scribe, I had to observe and retell the facts. He told me that never mind what happened, I was not to act on it. I had to make sure I got everything right when I wrote it down."

Misha looked at Jared. "He told me that even if it meant that you would die, I was not to interfere."

"You did the right thing; our history should be recorded correctly."

Misha snorted. "Did I? I took an oath to save lives and now I've taken an oath that's totally contradictory to the first one. But, I'll tell you why I took the oath. You will not die, I don't know what you're going to do, but dying is not on the menu."

Jared's smile was half-hearted. He knew what he had to do; he'd dreamt about it more than he cared to remember and the end - it ended the same each and every time - darkness surrounded him, and then he knew nothing more. "I guess you need a pen for the next part." Jared waited until Misha grabbed a pen and then he started the first part of the new history.

Misha wrote down every word. Asking questions as he wrote, feeling fear and anger towards his own kind, towards the gods and wondering how this could ever work out for the best. He swallowed hard when Jared explained how he wanted to address the council to help them prepare for the end.

"Is that why Jensen’s not here?"

Jared nodded his head. "Whatever happens must happen and with Jensen here as my guardian, things will not work out. I've dreamt about it over and over and this is the only way. Jensen will show up when it's time," Jared took a deep breath. "Hopefully not before then."

Misha groaned as the first rays of light entered the living room. "Fuck, can't believe we stayed up all night." He tiredly ran his hand over his face. "I need coffee. You want?" He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Jared shook his head. "Don't do well with coffee in me."

"Sorry, should've thought about that." Misha sighed. "And I call myself a vet."

Jared sniggered. "You're an amazing vet and an even more amazing friend." He looked at the sky. It was different this morning and he knew that time was changing. He decided to keep quiet about it. There would be enough time to panic later. "It's still very early; why don't we get some shut eye before the council meeting?"

Misha grumbled something unintelligible before he disappeared into the bathroom, only to appear seconds later. "Sorry, not doing too good without sleep. Your idea of sleep is just the best. You know you can stretch out wherever you want to? I'll be up in about two hours and then I’ll be more functional." He disappeared back into the bathroom and then made his way to the bedroom where Jared could hear him snore moments later.

Jared made himself comfortable on the floor. His clothes where folded neatly on the couch as he shifted into his cougar form. He knew that this would most likely be the last time he would ever be in this form and enjoy it. He purred as he started to groom himself for the final time.

spn_reversbang

Jensen sat calmly between the two Weres. It had taken them almost the whole night to get him to calm down. He was tired to the bone, but the end was not in sight yet. He would only rest afterwards. He shivered at the thought. He looked up at the sky. "It's different."

Jeffrey nodded his head. "It is indeed." He got up from the couch and pulled Jensen up as well. "It's time." He didn't say anything else but just started to shed his clothes and then shifted into his grizzly form. He waited patiently for both Jensen and Jim to morph as well before they headed out of the house. He was not surprised to find the rest of the Weres already waiting at the common grounds. Quietly the strange pack started to move across the open ground before they disappeared in between the trees. They had no idea if they would ever return to this place, but it didn't sadden them; they had a duty to fulfill, not only to their gods, but to a friendship long gone, not even remembered by men, but cherished always by Weres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3**

**Council meeting**

"How dare you bring a half-breed to this meeting, Collins!"

Misha turned his head and looked at the man who yelled at him. "I thought that council meetings were open to everyone?"

"Not to _him_." The man sneered.

"And why not?" Misha was hot under the collar.

"He's not _human_. He's not natural."

Misha wanted to sneer back when Jared placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it once before stepping forward. "My name is Jared Padalecki. I'm not human, but I am natural." His voice was low, but still audible to everyone in the room. "I ask to address the council on a matter of grave importance and for this council to hear me out."

"No, never!" The man yelled again, bristling with anger.

"You're either very brave or very stupid to come here." Another voice spoke up.

"I don't see myself as brave, sir. But I do have a duty to fulfill and I wish only to do so." Jared bowed his head in respect as he addressed the older man.

"From where does your duty come from?" The man sounded intrigued.

"It comes from our gods, sir." Jared answered.

"YOUR GODS!" The angry man exploded again. "This is a free country. We don't need to be indoctrinated on your beliefs.

"This country also gives the right of free speech, Malcolm." The older man spoke up again. "Please, continue."

Misha wanted to groan. He couldn't believe that Victor Johns was being so accommodating. He was normally worse than his own son - the very one he just reprimanded. This was not going to end well. He wanted to say something, but Jared's hand landed on his shoulder again. He knew what Jared wanted. He had to remain silent; he had to observe and write everything that happened down correctly. He had no say in what was going on.

"Thank you, sir." Jared cleared his throat. He had only one shot at this. "I am a Were, but I am also human. Millennia ago we were all friends as our gods created us to live in harmony." Jared shook his head as the person identified as Malcolm wanted to speak up again. "Please, hear me out. That's all that I ask."

Victor looked at the Were before him. He wanted nothing more than to sneer in disgust at the _thing_ that stood in front of him, but he'd also noted that more people had gathered inside the hall and since it was election year next year, it would not bode well for him to act too drastically yet. Let him first hear what this _animal_ had to say before he acted on it.

"You can continue. You will not be interrupted." He smiled at Jared, but made a sign with his right hand to indicate to his son to be patient.

Misha groaned again. This was not going well. He kept on scribbling down word for word, while his own heart tried not to leap from his throat.

Jared bowed again, took a deep breath and then started to tell the story of men and Weres. He didn't stop until he came to the end and then sighed deeply. "You need to turn back to the earth, learn how to fend for yourselves again, to take only what is needed and nothing more. The end is near, it can't be stopped, but you don't need to die. Please, let us help."

A hushed silence settled over the hall before everyone started to talk at the same time. Women started to tear up and cry, men's angry voices sounded through the crowd as panic started to spread.

It was Victor's booming voice that restored order. "Well that changes everything, doesn't it?" He looked at the people and slowly grinned. "This here," he indicated with his hand in a circle in front of him. "This here is precisely why we, as humans, made sure we got away from _you lot_." He sneered at Jared. "It's because you're all fucking certifiable." He indicated to the sheriff and his men that lined the walls. "I think for his own safety, our Were friend should be locked up, don't you think so, sheriff?

"NO!" Misha stepped forward, but was halted by Jared's hand.

"No interfering, Misha." Jared pushed Misha sideways as the heavily armed men neared him. Sneers were clearly visible on their faces. He didn't offer any resistance as they got hold of him and only grunted softly as more than one fist collided with his body as he, according to all witness accounts resisted arrest.

As the deputies hurried away, Victor addressed the even bigger crowd. "He'll be kept for observation and then charged with trespassing on human land. There's nothing to worry about. His stories are just that - stories, and not to be believed." He kept on smiling as the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Can you believe that?" Malcolm asked at his shoulder. We, as humans, are the upper race. No one can bring us down, especially not stories about gods and the world ending." He snorted. "I don't think you'll mind if I go and talk to our guest for a few moments, Dad." He shook his head. "You nearly had me there for a moment, old man; making as if you believed him." Malcolm grinned and then walked away. He didn't even notice that Misha stood right there next to where Jared had been before he had been taken away; in his one hand he clutched a pen, in the other a book.

spn_reversbang

Jared groaned as yet another fist plummeted into his side. His body was covered in bruises, his ribs ached, his breathing was labored. He didn't resist; he knew that he could take them down, but fighting was not part of him. That and the fact that the assault and torture on him brought back memories he thought long buried. He lifted his gaze when a voice addressed him; it was difficult to see, both his eyes were nearly swollen shut.

"I can't believe you're still alive after all these years." The man he now knew as Victor lifted his left hand and let his finger glide over the place where his thumb or _dewclaw_ should've been. "I was personally responsible for cutting off this thumb, to mark you as my property." He shook his head. "But then you disappeared, someone had left open your cage." He stroked the place again. "It's good to have you back, kitty." He laughed hard before turning around and walking out.

"Make sure his crate is ready. I want him out of here before night fall."

spn_reversbang

Jensen wanted to howl in frustration. They were too late. Even Jared's scent was starting to fade. He turned in anger and attacked Jeffrey. Luckily for the older man he was in his grizzly form and Jensen's elongated fangs couldn't penetrate his coat. He snarled and howled as Jeffrey swiped him off him with one large paw, making him skid across the ground. In mere seconds he was on his paws again, ready to attack again when Misha stepped in front of him.

"Please, don't." His friend's voice was hoarse and he looked like shit. He was covered in cuts and bruises as he had also been assaulted by the town's people because they felt resentful that he had brought a Were to their town. "Not now." He held up his hand as Jensen growled at him. "I'm not supposed to interfere. I'm supposed to stay on the sidelines and write everything down in neat script for everyone to read." Misha snorted. "Me? Neat script? Who the fuck are we kidding? I'm a doctor; doctors don't write neat, we scribble; we write in large curls or long linear lines, but never fucking neat. So, if either one of you thinks that I'm going to stand around and watch one of my best friends get killed because he's got this duty to fulfill, without helping him, you've all got it wrong." He took a deep breath and stepped into Jensen's personal space. "You," he pointed his finger at Jensen. "He did what he had to do to protect you." Misha nodded his head. "Yes, fucked up I know, as you're the one to protect him, but that's beside the point. He did it his way and now it's time for us to do it our way. I know you're pissed, you've got a right to be pissed, but not all humans are bad. There are a few of us that deserves to be saved, and I for one am going to try and do just that. Now, you can either have another go at Jeffrey here and waste more time, or you can take your anger and use it in a more productive way. Your choice." Misha sighed and then sank to his knees. "Just make it quick, I need coffee."

Jensen sat back on his haunches and whined. With little difficulty he shifted back and accepted the pair of boxers that was handed to him by Jim. Jeffrey has changed back into his human form as well. "I guess that's something else that needs to change this time around." He didn't say a word further, just pulled Misha up and together they walked into Misha's home.

spn_reversbang

Jared screamed in pain as another hot poker jabbed into his side. They had been at it for hours, wanting him to shift so that they could kill him in his cougar form and then make a stuffed animal out of him. He was barely holding on, his body seized in pain, his true form wanted to explode from within and just be free. But he also wanted, no needed, to survive. He had a vow to keep. He would save mankind, even if it meant dying, but he would not give them the pleasure in stuffing him up.

"Please don't do this." He begged again as the sun made the last of the darkness fly away. He didn't think they had noticed; it was already past ten in the morning and the sun had only just come out. The end was so close. He could feel the trembles beneath his feet. He knew that by this time tomorrow they would feel it as well.

"Still want to save us? Don't you get it? Nothing's going to happen to us. We rule the earth and no old folk's tale will change it. The end is not near; we will not be swallowed up by the earth and spit out as dust. We are men." Victor dragged the sharpened knife across Jared's chest, loving the way blood spilled from the wound. "Now, be a good kitty and shift. I promise I'll end your suffering immediately if you shift. One single shot and it will be over. So, what do you say, shift for us."

Jared wanted to answer, but a door creaked open and a giggle caught his attention. The fact that Victor cussed made him remain silent. He was surprised to find the older man turning his way. "Be quiet, not one word from your mouth, or I will rip it out." He didn't wait for Jared to respond, but quickly stepped out of the room. In his haste he failed to close the inner door completely. What Jared saw made his heart ache.

"Hey, princess. What are you doing up so early?" Victor smiled as he picked up the small girl and held her close to his chest.

"Grandpa," the girl smiled. "It's not early, it's almost eleven already." She giggled again. She loved playing outside, but hated waiting for the sun to appear. She was never allowed outside unless the sun was out. She couldn't understand why it took so much longer for the sun to come out. Maybe this was what everybody meant when they said that the season was changing, although she couldn’t remember it getting light so late in the day last year.

Victor frowned as his little princess told him the time. The sun was still low on the horizon, making it impossible for it to be so late. Knowing his granddaughter loved living in her own fantasy world, he left it at that and didn't even bother to look at his own watch. He'd learn to read time by the sun and it was still very early. "He turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. "Why don't you go back to the house, Emily? I'll be up there in a few moments; I just need to take care of something here." He smiled as she hugged him tight and then looked on as she skipped out of the barn, back to the house.

Jared remained silent. He knew the girl saw the changes, the young ones were more aware of their surroundings, but he also knew that Victor would not listen to him. He could only hope that he would be able to save the little girl, she deserved to live.

"I've got to tend to my family. If I were you, I would shift and let it be done quickly. You've escaped once, it won't happen again." Victor dragged the filthy sack over Jared's head and then changed the way he was bound up before he closed and locked the inner door. He would be back later.

As the footsteps faded away, Jared tried to worm out of his bindings. He was bound up in such a way that should he shift he would snap his own neck, rendering it impossible for him to escape.

spn_reversbang

Victor frowned as he entered his house and saw the rest of his family seated around the television set. "What's going on?"

Malcolm looked at his father and swallowed hard. "The sun only came up about an hour ago. No one can explain it. It's happening all over the world."

"What?" Victor looked at his watch. It was almost twelve noon, but by the sun it couldn't be later than six. The Were's words turned in his head, but he shut it out. "Nothing for us to worry about, we've got work to do." With little effort he managed to get his family going again. The sun's problem would be explained by the evening and everything will be normal again by the next morning. They were men, they ruled.

spn_reversbang

Misha looked on as the sun dipped low and darkness swallowed everything up. They’d had sunshine for a total of five hours. He could feel the tension around him. Most of the town's people had abandoned their homes and fled, all going in the direction of the larger cities. They still believed in strength in numbers. But there were also those who had chosen to stay behind; they had already been gathered up and embraced by the Weres that came from the Reservation. He had no idea if they would survive, he could only hope.

"Tomorrow is the final day." He nearly whispered the words.

Jensen managed to snort. "Jared did say Christmas would not be the same." He ached. He needed his mate. His duty to protect what belonged to him so strong that his whole being screamed of it.

"We'll find him." Misha slapped him on the shoulder and then his shoulders stiffened as one of the sheriff's deputies approached them. He was one of those who had assaulted and dragged Jared off.

"I need to apologize; it seems like the Were was right."

"You think." Misha couldn't help but sneer.

"I know where they took him." The deputy replied.

"Where?" Jensen was on his feet in seconds, pinning the man against a tree.

"At the old Johns' homestead. Victor moved his family out there last year."

Misha groaned. He should've thought about that place. He turned to face Jensen. "It's about an hour from here."

Jensen nodded his head. "Let's go." He started to move away, but then the ground rumbled beneath his feet once, twice before it settled down again. "We don't have much time."

Misha could only nod as he followed Jensen quickly. He was not surprised to see how many of the Weres followed them as well. He was surprised to see some humans also joining them. Jim stayed behind as they set up a main post. It was all that they could do, they could not stop this from happening, but they could be ready to help those in the aftermath of things.

spn_reversbang

Jensen smelled Jared even before he could lay eyes on him. He snarled in anger. Jared scent was coated with blood, the deep coppery smell nearly masking Jared's true scent. He wanted nothing more than to go and rip apart the humans that had done this. He still couldn't get the images out of his head as they stepped into the first barn they got to. It was filled with Weres and other dead animals; from cubs and pups to fully grown grizzly bears and wolves. Jensen didn't need to be told that this was the bastard who Jared had been sold to all those years ago. He didn't give a damn about the end of the human race, apart from ripping this son of a bitch to shreds. The gods can be angry for all that he cared, but he would not let this monster survive.

"Misha," Jensen hissed as Misha stumbled against him, but then felt the tremble himself. It was even more intense than before. "We need to find him now." He growled as he leaped from his hiding spot next to the barn and started to run across the open ground to the next barn, to the place where he knew he would find Jared.

He came to a halt at the heavy doors and pushed it inwards. He looked around before his eyes landed on the inner door. Jared was just beyond that door. Nothing was going to get in his way now. He took a few strides forward and cursed as the earth erupted beneath him, lifting him clear off his feet and tossing him like a piece of rag to the side. "Fuck, not now." Jensen got to his feet as the earth trembled long. He could hear people shouting and he could hear the frightened scream of a girl, but he put it out of his mind as he launched himself towards the door and managed to get it open. "Jared."

He couldn't help but smile as Jared lifted his head when he said his name. His mate and lover was just one bruise; covered in blood from head to toe. "You look like shit."

"Happy to see you too." Jared tried to smile, but failed miserably. He hissed in pain as Jensen started to untie him. Both Weres cussed as another tremble made Jensen bump hard into Jared's side.

"Sorry." Jared tried to hold still, but with the earth now moving constantly it was impossible.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, although I am going to kick your ass as soon as it's no longer one almighty bruise." Jensen tried to keep the moment light. He could see Jared was in tremendous pain. "You need to shift to heal." Their bodies always healed easier in their natural form.

"I know, but it’s going to hurt like a bitch." Jared replied as he leaned against Jensen to stay standing. He was hurting all over; his emotions were all over the spectrum. The abuse and words that Victor had used on him, still so loud in his mind. "He, he..." Jared swallowed hard as he shivered.

"Shh, I know. He won’t survive to be damned by the gods." Jensen pulled Jared closer to his side, still careful of his injuries. "You need to shift." He helped Jared to lay down, grateful for the fact that the earth seemed to have calmed down; an eerie silence filled the air.

Jared willed himself to take some calming breaths. His ribs ached if he tried to breathe too deeply and he knew that the moment he shifted he was going to scream in pain, but hopefully just for the first few seconds. "Love you." He whispered to Jensen and then willed his body to change. He could hear himself scream, his human voice changing into his cougar one, his screams piercing the veil of silence. His vision turned white and for a moment or two he stopped breathing. The next breath he took was in his cougar body. His soft chirps and whistle sounds the only sign of his still lingering pain. As his eyes adjusted to his cougar sight, he became aware of Jensen next to him, his lover and mate whispering words of love in his ear, stroking him softly as they waited for his body to finally heal.

"So proud of you; so brave." Jensen kept on repeating the words as he tried to keep his own emotions down. He could feel how Jared trembled beneath his hands as muscles and bone knitted themselves into the right position, mending the broken bones as the change settled over Jared. Only when Jared took a deep breath did Jensen stop stroking him. "You look better already." Jensen smiled as Jared turned his head to catch his eye. "Let's go and...," his words got lost as the world erupted around him, the barn's walls groaning and then crumbling around them. "SHIT!" Jensen shouted as he shifted and leaped towards the barn doors. He didn't need to look for Jared; the cougar was right next to them. They had just managed to get through the doors when the whole structure gave way. He stood panting outside the demolished barn. The earth still shook, and he had difficulty in keeping his balance. His wolf side wanted to leap away and run for what he was worth, but his human side knew he had to stay, so he stood his ground. He yelped as a gorge opened up between himself and Jared, knocking both of them off their feet. By the time the earth stilled again, the gap between them was almost too wide even for Jared to cross.

Cougar and wolf looked at one another, both heads snapped around at the sound of a child screaming. Even before Jensen could react Jared leapt away. The gap was too wide for Jensen to cross; he had to run alongside it to find a place where it was narrower before he could get across. He still could hear people screaming, different animal sounds drifted towards him. It took him more than ten minutes to find a place to cross. By that time he'd lost sight of Jared. He tried to use his sense to track his mate and when he got Jared's scent he sprinted forward.

"Get away from her, you fucking animal!" Jensen heard the rage in the voice and as he skidded closer he saw that Jared was still in his cougar form, on his stomach across a log, where a girl was hanging by the tip of her fingers, screaming bloody murder. It was clear that Jared was trying to reach her, but that he was halted in his tracks by an older man that was pointing a hunting rifle at him. Jensen hackles rose and he snarled as the man's finger tightened around the trigger. His head snapped around as a twig gave way under the weight of something heavy. He growled deep from within his stomach as he found a hunting rifle pointed at him as well. This one smelled like the older one, also filled with rage. He bared his teeth, as he tried to find his feet under the still rumbling earth. He could see the man trembling, but he could also see the determination in the man's eyes. He would have to be fast and attack first. But even before he could act a large dark brown grizzly appeared from the left side and a massive paw took a swipe at the man, sending him flying off his feet. Even before the man could think of pointing his rifle at the bear, the grizzly was on top of him. The man screamed and Jensen could hear the sound of flesh being ripped open. A gargled noise, the sound of death.

Jensen turned his attention back to the cougar and the man. He could see that Jared had managed to edge his way forward inch by inch and was about a foot away from the girl. She was still hanging on and he was glad to hear that at least she had stopped screaming. It looked like she had figured out that the cougar didn't want to eat her, but wanted to rescue her.

"Get away from her, you fucking beast!" The man pulled the trigger and the shot struck the log, mere inches from where Jared was stretched. Jensen growled and leaped forward. He was in striking distance when the girl screamed, her hands losing their grip on the branch. He could see Jared's sleek body moving fast and at the same time another shot rang out. Everything happened in slow motion. As his teeth ripped at the man's throat Jared leaped to safety with the girl in his strong jaw. Jensen tasted the blood and he swallowed once before dropping the dead man at his feet.

He looked over to where Jared was laying. There was something wrong with the way his body was positioned. When Jared's blood reached his nose, Jensen was on the move again. As he ran he shifted. He was aware of Jeffrey next to him. They reached Jared and the girl at the same time. He turned over and found the little girl nestled to his chest. She seemed dazed, but unhurt. He was grateful when Jeffrey took her in his arms. Jared was not moving. It was strange, as even when Jared was sleeping deeply he always moved. "Jared?" He touched his mate's shoulder, but there was no movement. He tried again, but got no reaction. It was then that he noticed the perfect little hole in Jared's fur. Blood was seeping onto the hard ground, slowly turning the ground into a dark red color.

Time came to a standstill. Jensen was aware of the fact that he'd picked Jared's body off the ground and held him to his chest. He whispered words of love to him, waiting for Jared to answer him back, but it didn't happen. He was unaware of the fact that the earth had stopped trembling, or that the sun had peaked out from its hiding place. He saw nothing as tears filled his eyes and dread settled in his heart.

As the sun peaked higher his voice sounded hard, for the first time in history a wolf howled at the rising sun and not at the rounded moon. Men and Were alike stood in silence and watched on as Jensen wept for his mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

**6 Months Later**

"Uncle Jensen, Uncle Jensen!" The tiny girl nearly jumped out of Jeffrey's arms as she saw Jensen walking their way. She had missed seeing him and she couldn't wait to share the news with him. She waited until he was right by their sides before she leaped into his arms. "You must come and see, Jenny's given birth to baby wolves, there are five of them, they're so soft and cute." She struggled in his arms until he placed her on the ground and then she took him by the hand and dragged him towards the den where the mother wolf was feeding her young.

"Aren't they cute, Uncle Jensen? I never thought baby wolves could be so cute."

"They're called pups, Emily." Jensen smiled at her as she hugged him again. He could still see her dangling from that tree right before Jared managed to save her. He felt the stabbing pain in his heart and hugged her closer before letting her go. "You go back to Grandpa Jeffrey, okay? I’ll see you later."

He smiled as she giggled and looked on as she skipped to where Jeffrey was standing next to Misha. He could see that the men were deep in conversation. Jensen looked around him and couldn't believe the change that the Reservation had undergone. There were log homes situated all around the area, mixed with earlier homes of the Weres. Their community was one of many now scattered all over the world. Very few men had survived the apocalypse and those who did now lived among Weres. The gods had gotten their wish; their humans had come back to their roots. They now lived off the land, no longer taking more than what they needed and lived in harmony with all the other species.

The ending of the world was put down to a massive shift between all the continental and oceanic plates of the world. It caused worldwide havoc that bought all of civilization to its knees. It would take hundreds upon hundreds of years for the damage to be undone. Jensen could only hope that this time it would work out better.

When he heard his name, he turned his head and smiled. He slowly turned around and headed towards his own home, towards his own mate. He smiled as he embraced Jared hard. He hated being away from his mate, even if it had been only for two days.

"Missed you." He whispered against Jared's lips as he kissed him deep.

"Missed you more." Jared whispered back and then shared his kiss. "Didn't think you'd be on time."

"Wouldn't miss this for anything in the world." Jensen replied as he kissed and nipped at Jared's neck.

"Neither would I." Jared smiled and then tugged Jensen deeper into their home before stripping his mate down. They stood and just let their hands trail the other one's body, lingering where a scar was more visible than another. "Let’s go." Jared smiled again and then shifted into his form, not waiting for Jensen, but leaping out of their den and running deeper into the trees.

Jensen yipped and then followed his mate through the trees. Soon they found themselves on their rock face, looking down at the valley below them. They played and licked at one another, chasing tails, falling over each other's feet until they were exhausted and only then did they lay down to rest.

Jared was the first to shift back and curled into Jensen's warm body. "You're staring again."

Jensen whined and then shifted as well. "I will never stop staring at you. You're the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen."

Jared blushed. It was weird to be referred to as a wolf, but that was what he was.

Jensen growled, the happenings of the past assaulting him again and he pulled Jared into his embrace as he remembered.

_Jared was dead. It had taken Jim, Jeffrey, Misha and two other Weres to pull Jensen from Jared's lifeless body. He had no idea on how he got back to the Reservation, but the next time he opened his eyes he was in Jeffrey's home, Misha was at his side._

He refused to eat; he even tried not to breathe. Life had no meaning left. He'd managed to get away from Misha and made his way to their special place where he wept like a baby. He cursed and begged to the gods to give his mate back to him. Jared had made the ultimate sacrifice - he had saved mankind and he didn't deserve to die. He was so tired that he collapsed from exhaustion. But when he awoke something had changed. At first Jensen didn't know what it was, but then his brain connected the dots and he started to run. Even before the rest of the pack or people could figure what was going on, Jensen had leaped passed them all.

A young wolf was walking towards them. His fur the same tawny color as Jared's coat. When he got closer he smelled like Jared, but also different. His eyes were Jared's eyes and Jensen knew his mate was back.

Both wolves shifted at the same time and Jensen took the last step between them to close the distance and then they embraced. His mate was back, no longer a cougar, but a wolf; the same, but different.

"I will never leave you again, I promise." Jared whispered in the night.

"I'm holding you to that promise." Jensen kissed him hard and then pulled away. "You gonna howl with me?"

Jared laughed. "For sure."

Both Weres shifted and raised their heads to the full moon, howling hard. And even when Jeffrey's voice sounded through the air for them to shut the hell up, they continued to howl. They would face Jeffrey's anger later. Now it was time to be what they were born, and reborn to be - wolves.

**The End**


End file.
